


Bring Him Back!

by Monkeygirl77



Series: The Nephilim Files [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Nephilim, Castiel Does Something Stupid, Castiel's gonna sit in the 'time-out' corner, DO NOT kill Raphael, Godstiel - Freeform, Godstiel kills an Archangel, He's so done with Castiel, His main goal in life is to make his fathers hell, Isaiah (OC) - Freeform, One would think Raphael's kid would be sane, Raphael is just an exasperated father, Raphael is not amused, Said archangel has a kid, Wants his dad back, doesn't understand how these things always happen, with Isaiah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Godstiel kills Raphael. That we know. He does not count on, however, is said archangels kid having the worst timing ever. Isaiah shows up right after his father is blown up and is not amused. He want's his father back and Castiel is so going to the time out corner.





	

"You let the demon go, but not your own brother?" 

Raphael almost sounds frightened. He (she? Seriously?) looks at Castiel in ill-concealed concern. A flash of what can only be called fright flashes across her eyes. Whether it's for his (her?) brother or himself is unclear at the moment and it's not really something that their are too focused on at the moment.  

"The demon I have plans for. You on the other hand." 

His tone is monotone. Light, but monotone. It’s a dangerous kind of nice that sends chills down the hunters spines when it floats into their ears. Raphael's eyebrows meet in sorrow as if he knows what is about to happen before anything actually does.  

Sending a silent farewell to his most treasured creation he doesn't so much as flinch when Castiel raises his hand and snaps his fingers.  

The vessel explodes and Raphael does with it. Blood and guts spew around the spot she'd been standing in a sort of red rain shower. There is a clang as an angel blade crashes to the ground.  

"So you see. I saved you." 

He does not turn in time to see the two hunters take a step back nor the looks of alarm that cross over their features.  

Dean shakes his head to clear his mind of everything that just happened.  

"Sure thing, Cas. Thank you." 

The angel hyped on souls turns around suddenly, but slowly and deliberately. He has this airy look about him that is just all sorts of wrong.  

"You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along." 

Dean nods tentatively in the situation he is now faced with, "Okay Cas, you were. We're sorry. Now let's just defuse you, okay?" 

Castiel tilts his head.  

"What do you mean?" 

"You're full of nuke. It's not safe. So before the eclipse ends, let's get them souls back to where they belong." 

The angel shakes his head once, "Oh no, they belong with me." 

The hunter shakes his head calmly.  

"No Cas, it-it's scrambling your brain." 

Again he gets a shake of the head.  

"No, I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers and I must punish them all severely." 

Dean takes a moment before responding. He does something that he absolutely hates doing and opens up to him. Spills the entire can of beans right there for them all to see right before them. Its deep, real deep, and straight from the heart.  

The angel shakes his head in disbelief, "You're just saying that because I won. Because you're afraid." 

He does not see Sam coming up behind him, reach for Raphael's blade, and stalk closer and at this point Dean could not thank enough gods out there. He's seen that whatever this is is not the Cas he knows and he has no doubts that he would kill Sam without any second thoughts.  

Castiel walks closer, "You're not my family, Dean. I have no family." 

Sam stabs Castiel in the back with the archangel blade. It does absolutely nothing. Sam groans as Castiel stills in his grip and looks down at the sword pulling it out without so much as batting an eye. There's no blood on the edge as he pulls it free and puts it to the side.  

"I'm glad you made it Sam. But the angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you." 

As if the issue they now faced was not bad enough, the recently deceased Archangel's child has absolutely the worst timing ever. The silence is filled with a slight flap of wings as the teenager appears behind them all.  

"I had---" 

He turns as the smell of blood hits his nose and spies the blood spatter over his shoulder. Not having to ask who it was, he knows what that depressing message was for now, he frowns at the sight of his dad splattered on the wall.  

"Is that my dad?" 

"The spawn. I am happy you're here Nephilim--" 

"That's great. Glad to hear it. Is that my dad?" 

Castiel raises his chin in either pride or ignorance. Dean's not really sure who would win in a show down between Raphael's kid and God-stiel but he has this feeling that he is about to find out.  

"Raphael stood in my way. It was logical to take out my enemy when they were not of the same standing of me." 

There is a round of silence.  

"You killed my dad?" 

"Are you hearing impaired?" 

Isaiah turns around slowly and much to the hunter's surprise he seems to be of good health at the moment (he has a track record of showing up when something is wrong and there is usually an interesting story that accompanies it) his green eyes are glowing in anger but the amped up angel simply stares in return perplexed.  

"Bring him back." 

"You will not order me around spawn. You are lucky I do not destroy an unholy creature such as yourself." 

Isaiah crosses his arms, "Real full of yourself, aren't we? Did you seriously call yourself God? Dude I've met the big man and you are nothing like him. In fact I'm pretty sure you'd just piss him off---I mean I know you pissed uncle Luci off cause I guess you sorta achieved something that he's failed so many times." 

Sam, Dean, and Bobby watched the two go back and forth silently not really sure where they should jump in nor if they actually should do so.  

Castiel tilted his head making ready to respond to the aggravated teenager before him but never got the chance to do so. Isaiah shook his head and raised his hand to silence the other before he could get a word in otherwise.  

"Bring him back." 

"I do not have to do as you order me. Not anymore." 

For all the power he now possessed Castiel was not seemingly prepared for the fist that had swung back and released it's pent up fury on the intended target. The impact forced the angel to stumble back as blood exploded from his nasal passages down his face and staining his shirt.  

Isaiah was glowing in rage. Absolutely blindingly glowing.  

The amped up angel grimaced at his clearly broken nose, grabbed it, and pulled it back into proper position with a resounding crack. 

"Bring him back." 

This time though the angel swung his fist. Isaiah tried to block it but it was of no use. He was sent flying back into the wall behind him right into the spot his dad's blood was dripping down from. It was gross beyond gross and the Nephilim groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach. The taste of blood hit his tongue and he knew that his lip was split open.  

Dean was ready to jump in on behalf of the kid, just as Sam was, but they held back when he climbed back up to his feet. There was a slight sway but he settled instantly in a mere moment. Castiel glared daggers from above his purple nose.  

"Do not presume to use such tone with me." 

Isaiah tightened his fists and stomped forward, grabbing the angel by the hair, and swung him back around. Castiel was sent flying into the same wall that his nephew had only moments before.  

"You're not my father! Do not tell me what to do! Bring _him_ back!" 

"You are your father's greatest mistake." 

"I know." 

Isaiah was playing a losing game though and he knew it. He wanted his dad back but there was actually little he could really do. Looking around the tried to find something to help him and his eyes landed on the Winchesters.  

An idea formed in his head and it was one he intended on following.  

Dean let out a yelp as the teenager suddenly appeared in front of him. A hand closed around his throat and slammed him back into the wall.  

"Being him back, or your lover boy dies!" 

Castiel smiled, "You do not have the guts." 

His grip tightened and Dean choked before he could get any sort of word out on the fact that he was just called Cas's lover. Isaiah sneered and moved his grip, fingers digging into the hunters face now.  

"Do you really want to test that? Are you willing to? Now, bring him back, or I'll rip Dean Winchester's face off." 

They only had a short amount of time, ten minutes tops, to send the souls and everything back to Purgatory for good and as sad as it was time was running out rather quickly. Dean looked wide eyed at his brother and Bobby (both seemingly frozen) before turning his gaze towards Cas.  

He wouldn't let the kid, who was clearly not bluffing, do that. Would he?  

"Tick tock bro!" 

Fingers dug in deeper and blood started to drip. 

"All it takes is one simple tug downwards and his entire face will come off like a big scab." 

Dean grimaced as his face was pulled on and yelled in pain. Castiel looked put out even with all the power he possessed now.  

Time was ticking down.  

Sighing in exasperation Castiel raised his hand slightly. Isaiah was not watching, his glowing green eyes focused solely on the hunter in front of him. But Dean looked away over the youth's head and his eyes widened.  

"Isaiah release the hunter." 

Clearly he was not listening and his grip tightened again. The teen startled when a hand reached over his shoulder and snatched his wrist up pulling his claw like fingers back.  

"When I tell you to do something, you best do it boy." 

He never got a chance to look up at the voice that sounded so familiar as he was turned around forcibly to face the juiced up seraph behind them. The chest behind his ears rumbled with the voice as it spoke out.  

"Those souls do not belong to you brother. Return them at once." 

A hand shielded his eyes as a bright blinding light filled the surrounding area. Isaiah stood completely still until the light faded. The hand removed itself and he was spun around. Isaiah looked up the familiar shirt, over their chin and nose, and into the eyes that match his own.  

"Dad?" 

Raphael nodded at his child. His only child.  

"Dad!" 

Before he could restrain himself the nephilim threw his arms around his father's torso and hugged him as tightly as he could. The chest he smooshed himself into rumbled and vibrated as deep chuckles rolled around within and arms wound their way around him in return.  

"Honestly. Did you miss me that much?" 

Isaiah snorted be refused to be drawn back again. The Archangel allowed it even going so far as to reach over the nephilim's head to fix the little cuts he'd made in the hunter's face. Dean felt his face, sighing in relief when he felt that it was completely whole still, and made a movement of thanks with his eyes.  

"No..Of course not...Just...Drafty in here." 

He got a nod for his response and the knowing smile that his dad wore said it all. Castiel moaned as he grabbed at his head in pain. Lowering himself downward for a few moments before coming to stand up. His eyes were back to their usual color and he looked worn.  

Isaiah turned in the comfort of his father's arms to glare at the angel.  

"One more! One more hit!" 

The arms tightened around his torso holding him steady and more importantly keeping him in place.  

"No. You will not strike him...Again....Did you honestly do all that?" 

"Just one--" 

"Isaiah." 

"Fine!.....Never let me have any fun." 

They watched as the teenager crossed his arms in a huff and turned away. Raphael smiled down at him.  

"Because I am such a horrid father." 

He turned to look at his brother with narrowed eyes, "You may not, however.." 

Marching over the Archangel reached back and let his hand go, smacking the Seraph over the head.  

"What in our _father_ _'s_ name were you thinking!" 

Isaiah crossed his arms and smirked, "ooooohhhhh someone's in trouble!" 

He went ignored.  

"Do you have any idea what you could have done!" 

 _"Ooooohhhhhh you gonna get it!"_  

"Have you any idea what you could have unleashed!" 

 _"Someone's going to the time-out corner!"_  

"Isaiah! Not now!" 

"Sorry." 

Dean smirked though cause he knew the kid all too well.  

"You could have destroyed the World! Let free the Leviathan!" 

 _"You're gonna go to time-out!"_  

"Isaiah one more word out of you and _you'll_ go!" 

"Sorry daddy." 

He took on this look of utter innocence and smiled at his father.  

"But Cassie said I was a mistake!" 

"He _what_!" 

Sometimes, it was too easy.


End file.
